


The Sound Of Silence

by Lady_Rhey



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rhey/pseuds/Lady_Rhey
Summary: Have you ever had the luxury of standing in the middle of somewhere alone and just listening to snow fall?  I have.  It's my favorite sound, a unique sound and it's only made when no one exists in the world in that moment but you.  There isn't a person on the street or anywhere in view.  No matter where you look the only thing that moves is the snow as it falls and makes that muted tinkle as it hits the ground and the objects around it.It was my sound.....then it was our sound......now it is your sound......the one sound you love.......as much as you hate it......because it is the one sound your mind can't forget now that all others have faded.....the one sound that won't let you forget just how silent the world is without me.





	The Sound Of Silence

Authors note:I have no intention of this being a happy squishy story.I plan for it to be darker, even violent at times.That is not to say there won't be love, but where there is pleasure there is always pain.

————————————————-

 

"Have you given anymore thought to Erwin's proposal?" Leon asked as he looks up at the ceiling, his head resting on the hand of the arm bent behind his head while his other gently strokes my back as I rest my head half on his shoulder half on his chest.

 

It was a free day so I had spent the night in Leons' room since we had no other plans.We never did.That was what was so nice about us.We didn't have expectations, least I didn't and if he did he rarely spoke them.  We were just people existing in one another's space, which was another thing I liked, we enjoyed the same kind of silence.

 

So how did I find myself in the bed night after night, week, year with the third most desired commanding officer in the military next to Erwin and Levi?  It's not my best or my most favorite story, but it is the most true, the most raw.  It speaks to the depths of mankind's soul, the truth behind love and the ever present sound......of silence.

 

————————————-

 

There was only one thing Levi prized more than cleanliness and that was silence.He hated unnecessary noise especially when it came from overly excitable brats who not only talked too much but felt the need to be loud about it.

 

"Damn hormonal idiots." He mumbled as he rose from his chair at his desk and walked out into the hallway. 

 

"Oi!The next idiot to raise his voice unnecessarily gets an extra week of cleaning duty!"He yelled before slamming his door.It was going to be a long night.This is why he hated when they stayed at HQ during days off and breaks.HE never got a break.

 

He sighed and sat back down to his piles of paperwork.At least he wasn't trying to sleep.Then someone would have been dead.

 

——————————————

 

Lira had loved the quiet moments she could steal at her families home in the remote village of Oganyensah, 3 hours away from the capital.She would hide up in the loft inside a wooden crate she had rebuilt and covered with loose hay and sacks, stealing as many private moments as she could. 

 

She came here as often as she could, and sometimes even when she had nowhere else to go, wanting to be alone with her thoughts.She would read stories and sing softly to herself pretending she was anywhere but in this boring village doing the same boring thing day in and day out. 

 

When she got older and found herself a savior of humanity, risking her life day in and day out trying to protect the silence of ignorance the citizens behind the wall basked in the every day of their miserable lives, her view of silence changed along with her pleasant demeanor.No longer was it just the absence of sounds or exterior distractions.It was now the complete eradication of all things that disrupted the peace the world existed in before man left its mark on the world. That was true silence.Everything else was just the world biting it's tongue and placating the delusion that peace existed when everything was quiet.

 

————————————

 

Leon's past was shrouded in mystery.  It was rumored he was a sewer rat just like Levi, which is why the two didn't get along, that he had come from outside the walls, that he was the son of the current king and a kitchen girl, whatever people could think, they thought about him, but he never said a word one way or the other. 

 

To Leon, silence was neither an affirmation nor a denial.  It was the absence of reason, what existed between truth and lies, it was the things left unsaid because you didn't need to say anything and what was left when you said the things that you shouldn't have.

 

It kept things simple, honest.  There was no unnecessary language, emotion or pretense.  Just him and everything else in the same space, at the same time.  The problem was, it made the world colorless....at least until some backwater runt became his white noise,  changing his world and definition of silence forever.

 

————————————-

Flash to a Few Years in the Future

————————————-

 

Liria Riandin, Lira/Lia or Ria for short), had always been an honest girl and a hardworking woman.She took no shit, held to her morals and did what needed to be done when the time came to do it.This meant that when the Military came and told her dad a draft had been enacted to supply the Corps with fresh bodies for the war against Titans and he was going to have to go, she went instead.It took one look at her dad and a hug for her mom and she was off to join the Corps on the condition that they never took her parents so long as she lived.

 

So far they had kept that promise.

 

Training camp had been grueling.  If she hadn't had a reason to stay, Ria would have give up after week one.  A promise was a promise though.  She couldn't go back unless her dad came in her place and there was no way in hell that was an option.  So tonight , like she would every night after becoming a member of the survey corps, she snuck out and came to sit on the wall gazing at the world that could be as she wallowed in the world that never should have been. 

 

What lay out there once the Titans were gone?  Was it better than the monsters that lay inside the walls?  One day, she swore, she would find out, but today wasn't that day and she suspected tomorrow wouldn't be either. 

 

As the celebration of new cadets resinated behind her, she chose to sit a little while longer as the breeze sang its soft rustling song through her hair, the stars pulsed to a beat no one knew, and the world clamored on behind her. 

 

'Always look forward, never back Rina.  Back is the way you came but forward is the way you will become.'  Her father had always said. 

 

Forward.....into the silence......into the unknown....

 

She reached out a hand towards the moon and closed it, pretending to ball it in her fist. 

 

'When you have reached the moon you have reached your limit.  Make sure you have followed your dreams until then'. He had also said. 

 

Dreams.....those hallow things you filled your mind with when you believed the world wouldn't swallow you alive if you even thought about going against the grain, had a voice, or gave it a chance.

 

'I'll make sure daddy."  Rin had said, but what were those dreams now?  Just empty promises she had made to herself?  They had to be, because her dreams didn't speak to her anymore.  They didn't drive her heart or fuel passionate sleepless nights.  They had disappeared just like the feelings of love and pride she had felt when she first joined the corps. 

 

Sighing she got up, gave one last look and turned to climb down the wall. 

 

One day she would find a way out, the way back to her dreams.  Today wasn't the day and she didn't think tomorrow would be either.


End file.
